Data processing applications often subdivide an overall processing task in multiple processing steps. An example for such subdivision is data pre-processing or data conditioning.
For example, some processing applications may require training models to fetch data that will be used to train a given model, apply a set of transformations (which typically are common across different model types), and store the data back into the physical media and start training.